Le Jugement Dernier
by Nikki W. Heat
Summary: Jack et Sam passe en cours martiale pour non respect de la loi de non-fraternisation...


**_LE JUGEMENT DERNIER..._****_  
_**

_1__ère__ partie_

_Auteur :__Ouissème (mais mes pseudo sont ouioui ou ouioui59 ou sg59)_

_Adresse :_

_Saison :__10 ème après l'épisode 200 voir un peu après encore mais avant qu'on revoit Ba'al..._

_Genre :__je ne sais pas trop, à vous d'en juger mais ça tire vers le ship quand même pas mal avec un pointe d'humour..._

_Résumer:__Jack et Sam doivent passer en cour martiale pour le non respect de la loi de non-fraternisation... _

_Note :__C'est mon premier fic donc j'espère quelle vous plaira …._

_Note2 :__Merci à Hermeline, Didou et Nat qui ont insistée pour que je la termine parce que vu la fic je n'avais pas osé…Et aussi pour leur correction et surtout celles Didou qui m'a permit de mettre la touche final! _

_Note3 :__mes coms sont en __**noir !!!! **_

_Disclaimer__ :__Les personnages & les lieux ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM ……_

…_**Bonne lecture !!!!**_

_****************************************************************************************************************  
**_

Un vendredi plutôt calme à la base ….. Mais comme d'habitude : Daniel se chamaillait avec Vala, Cameron forçait Teal'c a jouer au basket-ball et Sam travaillait sur le « petit frère » du générateur au naqquada que Jack avait baptisé « Naqqui ». Ce qui la fit sourire quand elle y repensa.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et quatre jours qu'elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Certes elle l'avait au téléphone toutes les semaines depuis qu'il était partit, c'était comment dire… le coup de fil de la semaine. Tout les vendredis vers 20h30 il l'appelait sur son portable sauf quand elle était en mission et dans ce cas il l'appelait quand elle rentrait.

Cela faisait 18 mois que Jack était partit pour Washington, les premiers mois, Sam les avait passé sur le Prometheus, dans la zone 51, puis elle avait passé une semaine à Washington, semaine pendant laquelle elle avait donné ses rapports à l'état major. Ils avaient naturellement passé de nombreuses heures ensembles à parler du bon vieux temps, d'anciennes missions et de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Cette semaine les avait rapproché, leur permettant de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient avant que Pete _**(c'est grave comment je le hais et je suis navré d'avoir parlée de lui … bref)**_n'entre dans la vie de Sam, ils espéraient fortement que cela suffirait à calmer Daniel qui ne cessait de remettre leur non-relation sur le tapis lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. Enfin, leur relation durant cette semaine aurait réjouie toutes personnes les connaissant... mais bon ce n'était pas encore ça. Comme l'avait dit Sam à Barrett sans le nommer : elle n'était pas tout a fait avec Jack.

Elle était donc dans son labo cherchant une raison logique à son « obsession », elle fini par se convaincre que cette raison n'était nulle autre que son besoin de vacance et, du fait que jack lui en proposait souvent, son subconscient avait donc du faire cet étrange rapprochement. C'est sur cette pensée « légèrement » tiré par les cheveux qu'elle tenta de se remettre au travail.

20h15 un vendredi donc:

Sam sortit du mess et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

20h32 le portable de Sam sonna, elle décrocha :

**Sam: **Carter!?

**X: **Salut!

**Sam:** Ah! Salut!

**X :** Alors comment ça va ?

**Sam :** Très bien et vous mon général ?

**Jack :** Ca va mis à part que je suis encore dans mon bureau entrain de crouler sous une pile de dossier sans intérêt !

Sam ne put s'empêcher laisser échapper un léger gloussement en entendant la voix d'un Jack aux faux airs désespéré et il l'entendit.

**Jack :** C'est ça gloussez, moquez vous de moi !!!!!

**Sam (gênée) :** Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire !

**Jack :** Je le sais très bien !!! Et il se mit à rire …

**Sam :** Là c'est vous qui vous moquez de moi

**Jack :** Non pas du tout …

**Sam :** Bon d'accord si vous le dites …

**Jack :** Ok bon on arrête… Sinon quoi de neuf à la base ? Toujours sur vôtre nouveau générateur ?

**Sam :** Justement vous me faites penser qu'il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose dans mon bureau !

Elle y alla et y resta tout en expliquant à Jack ce qu'elle faisait…au plus grand dam de celui-ci. Et suite à ça ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'a ce que …

**Daniel :** Sam !!! Saaaaaamm !!!

**Sam au téléphone :** Si c'est vrai !

**Daniel (voyant quelle ne l'avait pas entendu) :** Sam !!!???

Sam un peu gênée du fait qu'elle parlait avec Jack fit signes à Danny boy de patienter 5 min puis repris sa conversation différemment.

**Sam :** Bon d'accord peut-être pas tout a fait Mark

**Jack (ne comprenant plus rien) :** Comment ça Mark moi c'est Jack ?!?!?!_**(**__**Il comprend rien du tout ce lui là)**_

**Sam :** Non mais ça je sais !!!!

**Jack :** Bien pourquoi vous venez de m'appeler Mark ?!

**Sam (gênée) :** A ton avis ?!?!

**Jack :** Ahhhh ! Vous n'êtes plus toute seule ! _**(Waw ! Qu'est ce qu'il est perspicace, il m'impressionne....)**_

**Sam :** Oui c'est ça …

**Jack :** Ah ! Et pourquoi il est où le problème vous ne leur avez pas dit ???

**Sam : **Non !

**Jack :** Et pourquoi ?

**Sam :** Et ils auraient réagis comment à ton avis si je l'avais fait ?

**Jack :** Oui c'est vrai le scarabée aurait posé plein de questions et tout le monde se serait imaginé des choses.

**Sam : **Oui c'est ça... mais disons que là je ne peux pas en parler !!

**Jack :** Aaahhhhh ! C'est lui ?!

**Sam :** Tout compris !!!

**Jack :** Bon alors je rappelle demain !

**Sam :** Non demain je ne peux pas !

**Jack :** Mission ?

**Sam :** Oui !

**Jack :** Après demain ?

**Sam :** Et bien …..

**Jack :** Ok, ok… !

**Sam :** Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis libre, ok ? Notre conversation n'est pas finie !!

**Jack :** Parfait !

**Sam :** Bonne nuit !

**Jack :** Merci à vous aussi !!

Ils raccrochèrent, puis Sam se tourna vers Daniel :

**Daniel :** c'était qui ?

**Sam (ignorant la question de Daniel) :** Alors Danny qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Daniel :** ….

**Sam :** Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Euh ben on voulait faire une partie de poker dans la salle de repos et on voulait savoir si sa te plairais de te joindre à nous ?

**Sam :** Oui pourquoi pas ! … Euh mais avant j'éteins mon ordinateur et je vous rejoins !

**Daniel :** Très bien à toute suite.

Il partit donc en direction de la salle de repos !

Une fois seule Sam prit son ordinateur et avant de l'éteindre décida d'envoyer un mail à Jack afin de s'excuser de cette drôle de fin de conversation ….. Puis elle l'éteignit et rejoignit les autres.

Quand Sam arriva dans la salle de repos Cameron avait déjà distribué les cartes, Daniel quand à lui semblait étrangement soucieux et, le plus inquiétant, était anormalement silencieux mais il avait l'air de n'avoir rien dit à personne ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

21h50 : 

La partit commença et aux environs minuit ils décidèrent d'aller ce coucher, car comme l'avait fait comprendre Sam à Jack, une mission les attendaient le lendemain !

Le lendemain 7h30 : 

SG1 partit en mission avec un Danny redevenu bavard, une Vala qui se moquait de Cameron car il était nul au poker, un Teal'c qui était toujours aussi leveur de sourcil et une Sam toujours aussi incompréhensible _**(en clair plus scientifique que jamais lol !).**_

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en 3.4 secondes _**(qu'elle précision je suis fier de moi…, non en fait pour tout**__**dire ça me démangés de l'écrire donc j'ai trouvé en moyen de le casé)**_ sur la planète PX7541.

Mais n'y restèrent que quelque heure et en voilà la raison …..

Donc arrivé là-bas notre équipe préférée alla regarder les alentours de la portes : Daniel s'attarda sur quelques ruines (comme d'hab. quoi !) à environs 5 km de la porte, Cameron tournait en rond pour rien près de Danny, Vala leur prenait la tête, Sam n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur et Teal'c, comme à l'accoutumée, était aux aguets.

Ils étaient à présent un peu plus éloignés de la porte qui était sans surveillance, au bout d'une heure Sam murmura discrètement :

**Sam :** Teal'c je dois vous avouer que je trouve cette planète …. Comment dire trop… trop calme !!!

**Teal'c : **En effetje dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi car malgré le fait que plusieurs planètes étaient calmes ces dernier temps celle là l'est trop ….

**Sam :** Et bien Teal'c ça te dirait d'aller vérifier près de la porte si il n'y a rien de suspect ???

**Teal'c :** A vos ordre !!

**Sam : **Ce n'est pas réellement unordre mais fait attention à ce que le colonel Mitchell ne te voit pas car normalement c'est à lui de donner cet ordre !!!!_**(**__**Vraiment et vous appelé ça un chef d'équipe compétant vous?**__**C'est pathétique ! Moi je veux JAAACK !!!) **_

**Teal'c (auchant la tête):** Bien colonel Carter !

Et c'est donc furtivement _**(= en mode**__**furtif lol ! petite dédicace à mes amis qui me manque bonne vacances a tous!!!)**_que notre Jaffa préféré s'en alla vers la porte des étoiles.

Et ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter car à peine 20min après que Teal'c ait agit sous « l'ordre » (secret) de Sam une horde de jaffa arriva en vaisseau près de la porte. Cela faisait déjà un certain moment que la plupart des jaffa avaient rejoins la rébellion car il ne restait plus vraiment de grand maitre mais bon il reste toujours des méchants. Enfin bref il était tel que le temps qu'ils mirent à atterrir laissa juste le temps à sg1 de s'en aller saine et sauve, -après avoir était prévenue par Teal'c - mais pas tous de bonne humeur!

1h après être de retour de cette drôle de mission et être passé à l'infirmerie :

En salle de Briefing ….

**Landry** : Sg1 asseyez-vous !

Ils s'essayèrent tous et il continua:

**Landry : **Que s'est-il passé ?

**Cameron : **Et bien il y a tout simplement un peu plus d'une heure sur cette planète qui semblait calme, une horde de Goa'ulds a débarqué, ce qui explique que nous soyons rentrés disons, précipitamment !

**Landry :** Et c'est tout ? Vous m'avez l'air énervé ?

**Cameron :** Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié….

**Landry :** Quoi ?

**Cameron :** Et bien figurez vous que le colonel Carter a donné un ordre à Teal'c sans m'en avoir parlé avant ! _**(mais c'est un vrai gamin ce Cam lol)**_

**Sam :** Ah! Mitchell ne faites pas le gamin, à ceci près que si je n'avais pas agit sans votre consentement on serait mort ou emprisonné et que de doute façon ce n'était pas un ordre que j'ai donné à Teal'c mais une sorte de « conseil »! Alors les_ : _**(avec un voie d'enfant)** « elle me l'a pas demandé » c'est des enfantillages abusifs _**(désolé de cet acharnement contre Cameron mais bon c'est drôle, non ? lol !)**_ Dit-elle en haussant le ton !

**Cameron (le** **prenant mal et** **haussant la voix lui aussi) :** Quoi qu'il en soit vous faites partit de mon équipe, vous êtes sous mes ordres et vous n'avez nullement le droit d'en donner !!!!

**Sam (s'énervant et même se levant) : **Quoi ??? Et depuis quand c'est votre équipe parce que :

Quand sg1 est soit disant devenu votre équipe c'est parce que j'étais sur le Prometheus, que vous les avez forcé à partir en mission avec vous et je vous rappelle que vous m'avez aussi supplié de venir mais que j'ai refusé !!!!

Vous n'êtes pas plus gradé que moi et donc techniquement vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur hiérarchique ce qui signifie que je n'ai strictement aucun ordres à recevoir de vous et par conséquent rien à me reprocher !!!

Je tiens à préciser que c'est cet ordre, que je n'ai pas donné je tiens à le préciser, qui nous à sauvé la vie et que de toutes façons, Teal'c serait quand même parti vérifier car cette planète était TROP calme!!!

**Teal'c (décida d'intervenir): **Ce que dit le colonel Carter est vrai et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison vous lui en voulez de la sorte colonel Mitchell.

Par contre Vala, Daniel et Landry, de peur de se faire manger tout cru non par Cameron mais plutôt par Sam, décidèrent de ne rien dire vu le regard noir de celle-ci jeta à Teal'c quand il eut le malheur de parler.

Le ton des deux colonels n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter et leur dispute devenait de plus en plus stupide et particulièrement…puérile !

Et par conséquent Landry, en bon général, décida quand même de réagir !

**Landry criant :** COLONELS CARTER, MITCHELL CA SUFFIT CALMEZ VOUS .....

Aucune réaction de la part des colonels qui ne le regardèrent même pas… _**(C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre en vent…je sais il faut que je me calme!)**_

Voyant qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas :

**Landry:** C'EST UN ORDRE !!!!!

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se turent et se rassirent !! Et heureusement qu'il avait réagit maintenant car Sam et Cam était a deux doigt de se frapper dessus!

Bref ils étaient enfin calmes et Landry lui par contre était en colère que ses meilleurs soldats s'emportent si facilement surtout Cameron qui n'avait eut aucune raison de s'énerver alors que c'était lui qui était en tord !!

Il mit donc un terme au débriefing et demanda à tous de rendre leurs rapports écrits dans la journée, il se contenterait de les lire !!!

Quand Sam vint déposer son rapport le général l'interpella:

**Landry:** Colonel Carter nous sommes samedi il est 14h30 vous avez besoin de vacances et ça détendra l'atmosphère donc vous avez votre week-end par contre je vous veux lundi fraîche et dispo. !!

**Sam:** Merci mon général vous avez raison j'ai besoin de vacances, à lundi !!

Elle alla dans ses quartiers prépara ses affaire et rentra donc chez elle ! ...

Arrivée chez elle, elle regarda son courrier, ses messages, et ses mails : elle avait seulement reçu des factures et avait un message de son frère _**(le vrai là lol ! pas la version Jack! Lol! Non mais en fait faut VRAIMENT que je me calme là)**_en clair rien de très intéressant !

Il était 15h30 quand elle décida de se préparer un café et en suite de prendre un bon bain bien chaud ! _**(vous allez me dire y'est pas un peu tôt pour un bain ? Benh elle a besoin de ce calmer donc l'heure on s'en fou)**_

Après son bain elle décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé en jogging et alluma la télévision après avoir zappé pendant plus de 2h_**(ça parait impossible mais croyez moi c'est faisable j'en ai fait l'expérience c'était dans un acte d'ennuie extrême….. mais bon ne ressassons pas de mauvais souvenir ! !)**_ et finit par se dire qu'elle ferait peut être mieux d'aller se faire à manger !

Elle se leva donc et alla vers son frigo sortit, une pizza du congélateur et quand elle alla pour la mettre au four, la reposa et opta plutôt pour un pot de glace au chocolat et du vin puis se réinstalla devant la télé où passait un vieux film a l'eau de rose _**(vous savez ces vieux film après laquelle tu pleure toujours surtout quand t'est en manque de n'amoureux …lol) **_

Donc après son film qui dura quand même 3 bonnes heures elle décida d'aller se coucher !

Le lendemain elle fit une grasse matinée, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis plusieurs mois et c'est donc à 11h 30 que Sam se réveilla …

Après un gros petit déjeuner, une bonne douche et qu'elle ait choisit ses vêtements il était 14h00 !!! Elle décida d'aller faire un tour étant donné qu'elle trouvait que le temps n'était pas très froid en ce mois de décembre ; ce qui lui permettrait également de manger dehors après avoir fait quelques courses !!!!

Elle fini enfin de se préparer et s'apprêtait à sortir quand on toqua …..

Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à Davis _**(moi lui je l'aime bien et je suis dègu' qu'on le voit pas plus souvent...)**_ et un de ses collègue du Pentagone, ce qu'elle ne trouva pas réjouissant étant donné que le Major devenu Colonel ne se déplaçait que pour des choses importantes :

**Sam : **Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous Davis ?

**Davis :** Colonel Davis je vous pris !!

**Sam :** Excusez-moi Colonel !!

**Davis :** Pourrait on entrer je préférais en discuter à l'intérieur !!

**Sam (qui n'avait pas remarqué étant donné sa perturbation qu'ils étaient encore sur le** **pas de la porte) :** Oh ! Oui bien sur !!!

Ils entrèrent, elle les pria de bien vouloir s'asseoir, ils s'assirent et Davis commença à parler. :

**Davis :** Euh ...voilà Colonel Carter je suis ici pour des raisons totalement officielle …

Il lui montra une lettre qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste !!!

C'était une lettre officielle avec le cachet du Pentagone, de la Maison Blanche et celui de l'Etat Major ce qui bien sur rendait la visite de Davis encore moins réjouissante ……

Sam n'osa pas l'ouvrir et Davis qui l'avait remarqué poursuivi :

**Davis :** Colonel vous savez que je vous admire pour toute les fois ou vous avez sauvé notre planète mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous et le Général O'Neill passerez en cour martiale dans deux jours !!!

**Sam :** Quoi et pour qu'elle raison ?

**Davis :** Certains de vos supérieurs vous on jugé trop proches et donc vous passez en cour martiale pour non respect de la loi de non fraternisation …..

Et sur ces mots lui et son collègue se dirigèrent vers la porte …

Venant de sortir Davis ajouta :

**Davis :** Désolé et bonne après midi !!

**Sam (pensa) :**_ je ne vois pas comment je peux faire mais bon _!!!!

Sur cette pensée elle appela Danny à qui elle raconta tout en détail …

Le lendemain 7h28 dans le parking de la base :

Sam arriva et à sa grande surprise elle se retrouva face à Daniel et…Jack !!! Bon disons qu'ils étaient dans le parking tout comme elle qui venait de garer sa voiture ! Elle fut encore plus étonnée car ils avaient l'air soulagé de sa venue !!!!!!!

**Daniel :** Ah! Enfin Sam te voilà … on croyait que tu arrivais plus tôt que ça !!!!!

Sam n'en crut pas ses oreilles … « plus tôt que ça ! » à 7h30 du matin sortit de la bouche de Daniel avec Jack à coté et qui semblait d'accord qui plus est !!!! Et le lui fit remarquer :

**Sam :** Comment ça plus tôt, je te ferais remarquer que j'arrive à la base beaucoup plus tôt que toi, je vous retourne donc la question, que fais tu là à cette heure si matinale un lundi ? Et vous, mon général, que faites vous là tout court ?

**Jack (ironique) :** Oui ben quoi je me disais que la veille de ma cours martiale je pouvais faire un effort !!!

Là des « spécial Jack et Sam » furent échangés et Daniel _**(comme d'hab.)**_ les interrompit !

**Daniel :** Bon si on était là c'est pour t'attendre !!!

**Sam : **Ah bon pour qu'elle raison ?

**Daniel :** Il faudrait justement qu'on en parle de votre cour martiale étant donné que tu m'as appelé hier pour le faire …Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de préparer quelque chose !!

**S/J :** Ah oui quoi ?

**Daniel :** je ne sais pas trop pour le moment

**Sam :** Bon Daniel ! La cour martiale doit durer deux jours, et étant donné le nombre de témoins à auditionner et les preuves à étudier, Jack et moi ne serons entendus que mercredi au plus tôt. Je te propose donc de voir ça demain et …

**Daniel/ Jack sans l'avoir laissé finir :** JACK !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Sam :** Ben c'est votre prénom que je sache et d'ici 3 jours y'a des chances pour que vous ne soyez plus dans l'armée et si ce n'est pas le cas je recommencerai les « mon général » !! Ça va, vous êtes rassuré ?!

**Jack :** Non mais moi ça me dérange pas c'est juste que je suis surpris !!

**Daniel:** Moi aussi ça ma surpris...

**Sam :** Ah bon ben faut pas grand choses pour vous surprendre, enfin bref si c'est que ça, y a pas de problèmes alors !!!

Daniel se souvint soudain de la raison de leurs venus :

**Daniel:** et au fait que disait la lettre dont vous m'avez parlé ?

**Jack s'adressant à Sam: **Rien de très intéressant, n'est ce pas?

**Sam (rougissant): **Euh... en fait… je ne l'ai pas lu!!

**Jack/Daniel :** Comment ça ?

**Sam :** Oui ben j'ai eut la frousse de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus alors oui je l'ai pas lu ....

**Daniel** : Rassure moi Jack tu l'as lu ?

**Jack :** Oui mais bon y pas grand chose d'intéressant dessus je vous la lit _**(les commentaires de jack son entre guillemets et pas en italique):**_

« _Brigadier Général Jonathan Charles O'NEILL _

_Vous passerez en cour martiale avec le __Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Elizabeth Carter__, sur ordre du chef d'Etat Major, le Général Parker Nurcis, __**le Mardi 12 décembre**__ dans la salle d'audience de la Base de Cheyenne Mountain…_

_Les charges retenues contre vous sont : la transgression de la __**Loi de Non-fraternisation**__, loi que vous avez juré de respecter lors de votre entrée dans l'US Air Force. _« N'importe quoi je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi on n'est même pas sortit ensemble et en plus ça fait qu'une seul raison alors pourquoi ils ont mis LES raisonS ?? Mais... bon je continue mais je passe des trucs c'est trop leur blabla ce n'est pas possible»

_(......... ) " Cette cour martiale sera présidé par un juge ayant connaissance du programme Porte des Etoiles et le jury sera composé de 12 membres du personnel de la base dont l'identité ne vous sera révélée que le jours de votre comparution._

« Quel blabla c'est gave je poursuis »_ (...) _

_Votre défense pourra être assurée par un avocat (militaire ou civil) ayant connaissance du programme Porte des Etoiles ou par toute autre personne (militaire ou civile) de votre choix (…) Vous êtes autorisé à produire des preuves ou présenter des témoins afin de contrer la partie civile (…)_ « Et ça fini par le baratin habituel. » »

**Jack :** Alors vous en pensez quoi sam ?

**Sam :** Et bien comme vous je trouve qu'il y a des chose qui cloche mis a par ça rien ...ah si je me demande quelles preuves ils peuvent avoir pour une faute qu'on n'a jamais commise...

**Jack :** Jamais, jamais je n'irai pas aussi loin..!

**Sam :** Bon… mais ils n'ont pas de preuves et puis on n'était pas nous même quand ça s'estpassé.

**Daniel :** Comment ça il s'est passé des trucs entre vous ? ? ? ?

**Sam l'ignorant** : Et le test du zatar'c c'est possible qu'ils l'aient récupéré ? ! ?

**Daniel** : Euh vous pouvez m'expliquer ? ? ?

**Jack (regardant Sam):** On n'a pas le choix surtout si c'est lui qui nous sert d'avocat ...

**Sam :** Bon ok mais ce soir chez moi .....

**Jack: **Ok! (regardant Danny) ok?

**Daniel:** Ok!

**Sam : **Bon il serait peut être temps de descendre !

Jack et elle se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur quand Danny qui s'était arrêté pour s'imaginer ce que ses amis avaient bien pu faire les interpella :

**Daniel :** Euh si vous vous mettez a vous appeler par** vos** prénoms la veille de votre cour martiale alors que personne ne vous a vus ensemble depuis quatre mois ça risque d'attirer les regards et surtout d'appuyer les accusations contres vous... !

**Jack et Sam :** Merci Danny

Ils descendirent donc à deux jusqu'au fameux niveau 28 étant donné que Danny était toujours en pleine réflexion !

Sam partit ce changer pendant que Jack allait voir son vieil ami et nouveau commandant du SGC : le général Hank Landry.

Jack entra dans le bureau de Landry sans prendre la peine de toquer ...

**Landry :** Jack qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Jack :** je croyais que tu m'attendais ! !

**Landry:** oui...enfin pas avant demain ...

**Jack :** j'ai préféré venir plus tôt pour me préparer à quoi je sais pas top mais je suis là ...

**Landry :** et bien euh voila j'aimerai savoir comment dire... est ce que cette règle vous l'avez réellement enfreint?

**Jack :** disons oui et...non ! Enfin oui mais c'était sous l'effet d'un truc alien et encore c'était qu'un baiser dans les vestiaires! !

**Landry :** donc ils n'ont pas réellement de preuve ...

**Jack :** Euh... des preuves c'est quand même trouvable (réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire) enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que certaines choses pourraient... disons... mises hors de leur contexte... porter à préjudice...

**Landry :** ok, ok ! Bon j'aimerai faire deux briefings un avec sg1 et un avec tous les chefs des équipes sg pour les deux prochains jours vu qu'il n'y aura pas de missions...

**Jack :** ok sg1 il me semble qu'elle est au complet vu que Daniel est venu 5min après moi et Carter et il me semble que Cameron, Teal'c et Vala sont là.

**Landry :** parfait on va y passer maintenant ! Par contre il faut aller les chercher ...

**Jack :** pas de problème je m'y colle ....

**Landry :** ok !

Jack alla donc chercher les membre de sg1 un par un Sam dans son labo, Daniel dans son bureau et Cameron, Teal'c et Vala dans la salle de basket et à 6 ils partirent vers la salle de briefing ou le général les attendait !

_**(P.S: La guerre Sam/Cam est terminé disons que c'était la fatigue accumulée par Sam...Je l'aurais bien fait continuer ça aurait été marrant mais je ne savais pas trop comment.)**_

**Landry :** merci jack ! Sg1 comme vous devez le savoir le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter ici présent _**(ça à des airs de mariage se truc enfin cette expression )**_ vont passer en cour martiale _**(ça par contre c'est moins joyeux...)**_ et donc vous ne partirez pas en mission avant la fin du jugement mis à par ça je veux que vous soyez au rendez vous pour 10h en uniformes pour ce que cela concerne et de façon très respectable pour les autres _**(ça je pense que c' était pour Vala...^^ )**_ ah oui une dernière chose Jack , Sam vous avez l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans la base avant demain donc vous devez quitter la base navré j'ai reçus des ordres ...

Ce fut un briefing court mais très éloquent ...

Dans le couloir avant que les chefs des équipes sg ne se réunissent :

**Sam :** ce soir vous venez chez moi je vous invite a manger et rester dormir qui sait, c'est peut être ma dernière soirée en tant que colonel...

**Tous :** ok ! !

**Sam :** jack je vais faire des courses vous venez avec moi !

**Daniel lui lançant un regard entendu :** sam...

**Sam :** qu'est ce que j'ai a perdre Danny. (S'adressant a jack) bon dans 20 min devant l'ascenseur ....

Et elle partit dans ses quartiers ...

20 min plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant l'ascenseur principal comme prévu Sam était habillée différemment, elle avait, cette fois, une jupe avec des bottes plate et une veste chaude a l'inverse de tout à l'heure ou elle était habillée jean- basket...

Arrivé en dehors de la base :

**Jack :** bon je vous suis ok ?

**Sam :** ok !

Ils montèrent donc chacun dans leur voiture et jack suivit sam jusqu'au supermarché.

Arrivé au supermarché :

Ils avaient l'air d'un magnifique petit couple Jack poussait la cadis et Sam était a coté de lui une liste de courses a la main …

**Jack :** alors qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ???

**Sam :** Tout d'abord du lait …

**Jack :** pour ce soir ??

**Sam :** non pas dans l'immédiat à vrai dire mais j'ai un homme fort avec moi pour faire mes courses alors j'en profite … lui lançant un spécial jack

**Jack :** ah ok…

**Sam :** donc j'en était ou moi…. Ah oui du lait et de l'eau que je profite de vous….

**Jack :** A vos ordres…

Il alla donc chercher ce que Sam lui avait demandé et revint pour la suite …..

Et c'est ainsi que Sam fit ses courses en la charmante compagnie de jack pendant plus d'une heure…

18H47 Chez Sam : 

**Sam :** posez tous ça là, par terre dans la cuisine merci

**Jack :** ok !

**Sam :** et maintenant qu'est ce que je vais préparer ??...

**Jack :** quoi vous ne savez pas quoi faire ….

**Sam :** non j'ai acheté des trucs mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi leur préparer

**Jack :** bon vous avez une raclette (sam lui en montra une d'un signe de main) du fromage à raclette (elle lui montra qu'elle en tenais a la main) et on est passé acheter de la viande et des pommes de terre … donc on va leur en préparer une ils vont se goinfrer et tout le monde sera content ça vous va Sam ???

**Sam :** c'est parfait vous êtes vraiment génial **(et pensent a voix haute)** pour une fois que je te le dit.

**Jack :** non ce n'est pas la première fois que TU me dis que je suis génial

**Sam comprenant **(_**quoi en fait sérieux je sais pas)**__**: **_ah tu joue à ça …

**Jack ayant a peine le temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se manger de l'eau en pleine poire :** a …

Sam explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Jack … qui s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille et cela se transforma en une bataille d'eau puérile au plus grand malheur des invités…

19H30:

Daniel sonna et c'est là que sam et jack revinrent la réalité, il était 20H, ils étaient trempés, et le dîner était loin d'être prêt, a vrai dire les courses n'étaient même pas rangées …

**Sam pleurant de rire **: bon on va ouvrir et on … commende des pizzas ??

**Jack encore mort de rire :** ok, ok …

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se remirent à rire en voyant la tête de Daniel complètement choqué.

**D :** mais qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ???!

**J :** ben en fait c'est sam elle a commencé par me lancer de l'eau…

**Sam le coupant :** oui mais c'est toi qui a commencé par te foutre de ma gueule …

**D :** comment ça toi ….

**S :** on verra plus tard rentre y fait super froid dehors

**D :** t'est trempé c'est normal que t'ais froid

**J partant en vrille :** ouais ben rentre si ça te chantes ou pas de toutes façon t'es pas notre mère alors la ferme

Daniel les suivit et s'aperçus vite de l'état désastreux de la cuisine !

**D :** je peux savoir se que vous nous avez préparé pour le dîner …

**J/S :** oh Danny boy tu penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac

**D :** c'est bien ce qui me semblais vous n'avez rien préparé !

**S :** ouais ben on va commander des pizzas, (se tournant vers jack) d'ailleurs t'as qu'à appeler pendant que je prends ma douche je me dépêche et après ce sera a toi ok ?

**J : **ok mais fait vraiment vite parce que je commence a avoir super froid

**S qui était déjà montée :** ouais, ouais !

22H30 :

Ils étaient tous là entrain de manger leurs pizzas sam et jack portaient enfin des vêtements secs et ils étaient tous pleine remémoration de leurs anciennes missions… Ce qui fini pas être assez intéressant :

**T :** sur certain point je trouve la façon de commander du général et des colonels assez similaire !

**D :** comment ça ?

**T :** disons que je pense qu'après avoir travaillé ensemble et s'être de plus en plus rapprochés, le général O'Neill enfin plutôt sa façon de travailler de diriger l'équipe à déteint sur la personne du colonel Carter et cela s'est vérifié quand celle-ci à pris le commandement de sg1. Par la suite quand le colonel Mitchell lui a succédé il avait sa propre manière, mais voulant lui plaire, il a commencé à l'imiter et donc par conséquent c'est pour ça que je dis que leur manières sont pratiquement identique …

**D :** ça se tient je dirais même que je suis d'accord avec toi !

**S :** comment ça t'est d'accord et puis Teal'c qu'est ce que tu me racontes enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après avoir travaillé pendant 8ans ensemble non-stop je veux bien croire que Jack ait déteint sur moi mais que Cameron se mette a m'imiter sous prétexte « qu'il chercherait a me plaire » chose impossible car pour moi que nous soyons plus que des amis est inconcevable... donc Teal'c je finirai par penser que c'est le scarabée qui a déteint sur toi parce que ton imagination est de plus en plus débordante ….

**J :** Vala qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???

**D, C :** Vala ???

**J :** ben oui elle est neutre puisque personne n'a parlé d'elle !

**S :** Jack a raison ….

**D : **d'accords alors Vala qu'en penses tu ?

**V :** ce que j'en pense c'est que les seules fois où j'ai vu Jack c'était à la base pendant qu'avec Sam ils se faisaient les yeux doux (Sam et Jack rougirent) et dans l'ensemble oui, niveau façon de commander Sam et Cameron c'est presque pareil même si Cameron c'est un peu plus féminin…

**C :** quoi ?????????

**V morte de rire :** pardon je voulais dire Sam !

**C virant au cramoisi :** comment t'as pu te tromper entre Cameron et Samantha

**V toujours morte de rire comme les autres d'ailleurs :** pardon dans ma tête c'est Sam et Cam vraiment désolé….

**C :** ouais bon changeons de sujet

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils en vinrent a parler de leur -trop- nombreuses possessions aliens et autres choses bizarres tel que : résurrections, changements de corps etc. effectués lors des missions ou même sur terre jusqu'a environs 1h30 du matin.

Daniel qui malgré les menaces de Jack bu deux bières (_**chose énorme pour lui lol)**_ leur rappela la dure journée qui les attendait le lendemain. Ils n'en n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas parlé. Voir Daniel à côté de la plaque leur fit également réaliser qu'il était l'heure pour tous d'aller ce coucher et les ramena à leur dure réalité et pas des moindre : le lendemain les deux plus courageux militaire de ce groupe allaient être jugés pour une présumée faute grave, qui au prix du sacrifice d'une vie rêvé n'avait même pas était imaginé …. Quel gâchis !

Et voilà dans quelques heures commencera la cour martiale de nos deux « héros au grand cœur », certes entouré de leurs amis mais surtout unis d'une union indestructible : ni par une loi _**(si je découvre le con qui à écrit cette loi y'a 2 siècles je vais cracher sur sa tombe**_…) ni par leur devoir car eux seul en avait le pouvoir !

**A****SUIVRE**** ….**

_**(Voila fin de la première partie de ma première fic je me dépêche d'entamé la 2° partie si ça plait vous la voulez !!!! **_

_**Quoi que vous en pensiez envoyaient des commentaires, je vous répondrai et peut être mettrait la suite. A vous de voir !!!!!)**_


End file.
